In Perfect Harmony
by Iamastarshipranger
Summary: Harmony runs into the Starkids while getting coffee. Things progress very quickly, but Harmony doesn't mind. T, just to be safe. RPF, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, then this isn't for you. xD
1. Chapter 1

It had been a dreadfully ordinary Monday for Harmony Salling. She had just gotten off work. It was only her second week working at Caribou Coffee and she already hated it. As she walked out the door of the boring building, she decided she would get coffee at her employers' rival coffeeshop because she hated her workplace so much. She let down her long black hair from the required ponytail and started around the corner.

As she strode into the building, the cheery atmosphere immediately lightened her mood. The walls were painted many different colours, and the music was always upbeat. She recognised this song to be Teenage Dream- The Glee Cast version nonetheless.

Harmony walked up to the counter and ordered a caramel frappuccino.

"Name please?" The barista asked, a too-bright smile plastered onto her face.

"Voldemort." Harmony replied with a smirk.

The barista gave her an odd look, and Harmony gave her 6 dollars.

"Keep the change." She called, as she sat at the end of a table, without noticing there were already people there.

She rested her chin in her hand and sighed, beginning to quietly sing along to the song.

"Ah-hem." The girl heard from the chair next to her. She turned around to see four familiar faces staring back at her. Harmony immediately forgot everything going on around her, as she was staring into the slightly amused eyes of none other than Brian Holden. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Harmony looked around at the rest of the people sitting at the table, she saw Lauren Lopez sitting next to Brian. Across for them was Darr- DARREN CRISS? Woah. And Jaime Lyn Beatty on Darren's right.

Harmony was unable to move for a couple of seconds, her mouth slightly agape in shock.

"I- Uhh, I-..." She stammered as she quickly gathered her phone and her jacket, and stood up too fast knocking the chair over.

"Volde- He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" One of the other baristas called.

"Coffee.." Harmony barely managed to get out as she rushed to get her coffee off the counter.

She heard the Starkids laughing at what she hoped was the name she had given the barista, and the fact he didn't say 'Voldemort.'

As she walked quickly back by the Starkids' table, she heard Brian say, " Hey, ma'am. You can sit with us if you would like. We're just hanging out."

"I- Erm.. O-okay." Did he just call me 'Ma'am'? She thought. Harmony nodded slowly and started walking back toward the table. As she sat down she was greeted with four expectant looks.

"What?" Harmony giggled.

"Well, what's your name?" Lauren prompted.

"Oh! Sorry! Salling. Harmony Salling." She said in her best James Bond voice.

"Ooh, Harmony! That's pretty! It's like the muggle version of Hermione." Darren commented.

"Dar, Hermione isn't just from Harry Potter. It's a real name. It's cute that you think that though." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

A that point, Harmony noticed that Brian and Lauren were holding hands, and so were Jaime and Darren.

"Are you guys couples?" Harmony asked, a bit surprised.

"No." Darren said blankly, and then leaned over and kissed Jaime. After a few seconds, Darren started to deepen the kiss as he reached up and put his hand on her cheek, and Lauren giggled and stuck her hand between their faces, ninja-chopping their mouths apart. "Eww! They were using tongue!" She squealed. We got a few strange looks from people sitting at the surrounding tables.

We all laughed. "Brian and Lauren then? Are you guys together?"

"Absolutely not!" Lauren looked at Brian and feigned disgust.

"Come sit on my lap, Lolobee." Brian smiled as Lauren quickly wiped away her fa ade and hopped out of her chair plopping down in Brian's lap. He placed a soft kiss on her neck as he wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled into him.

"Answer your question?" Darren winked.

"Yes, and can I just say that you guys are the absolute cutest couples on Earth?" Harmony grinned at the four.

They talked for a while. Harmony was extremely happy that she ran into them here. Maybe that stupid job wasn't so stupid after all..

"I should probably get going. I don't want to burden you guys any longer." Harmony said with a sad smile.

"No!" Lauren called out in protest. "Come to our movie night tonight! We're going back to my apartment to meet Meredith and Julia. We'd love it if you came, you're so much fun!"

"Wow. Really? I would love to! If that's all right with the rest of you, that is."

There were a few 'Yeah!'s and 'Pleaaasseee Harmony?'s as everyone nodded in consent.

"Great! Lauren, what's your address? I'll meet you guys there in a few?"

Lauren wrote her address and phone number on a napkin and the Starkids went to their respective cars as Harmony began to head back to her apartment down the street.

Harmony felt her phone buzz and realised she must not have been answering and her friends were probably worried about her.

Lindsay: Hey babe, where are you? What're you doing tonight?

Harmony: Linds, you will NEVER guess who I just ran into at Cafecito that invited me over for a movie night tonight.

Lindsay: DanRad? James Patterson? *LE GASP* JENNIFER LOPEZ?

Harmony: Close, there's a Lopez in there. Team. Effing. Starkid. This would be Darren Criss, Jaime Lyn Beatty, Lauren Lopez, and Brian Holden! ;KJASB;KJB BRIAN AND LAUREN ARE DATING! I KNEW IT! THEY'RE PERFECT TOGETHER!

Lindsay: . Go get ready! Have fun girly! Give Darren a kiss for me! ;D

Harmony: Wouldn't pass up that chance. I'll tell you what happens!

Wow... Harmony thought. I'm seriously about to go to Lauren Lopez's house. I'm pretty sure I'm about to die. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harmony arrived at Lauren's house without much difficulty after MapQuesting it. She knocked on the door and Meredith answered.

Harmony was expecting a weird look, or a "Who are you ?" from her, but instead she got the most enthusiactic hug she had ever gotten. Harmony was laying on the ground outside of Lauren's appartment with Meredith Stepien's arms around her. This felt oddly right. Harmony giggled to herself at her thought.

"Hi there! Who are you?" Meredith grinned as she stood up.

"My name is Harmony Salling. I met Lauren, Brian, Jaime and Darren at Cafecito today and they invited me over. I hope it's okay." Harmony said nevously.

"That's totally fine! Great to have you here!"

"Thanks. Quick question, do you always hugattack people you don't know?"

"Only at Lauren's house." Meredith shrugged. "Come on in!"

Harmony followed the brunette into a very comfortable looking living room. The walls were painted a mocha brown, and the furniture was all different shades of brown. It was pretty big for an apartment.

Harmony looked over at the couch to see Lauren straddling Brian, and Brian tickling her sides. Lauren's adorable laugh echoed throughout the appartment. Harmony couldn't help but smile.

As she plopped down on the couch beside the perfect couple, she said to them, "Will you guys stop being so damn adorable? You're putting my past relationships to shame."

"Fine..." Lauren yawned as she curled up against Brian's chest. He brushed a piece of silky brown hair out of her face and kissed the top of her head. It was at the moment, after Brian had put his arms around Lauren, and she had closed her eyes, that Harmony realised how perfect Brian and Lauren were.

They are the perfect couple. Harmony thought as she watched them. They will get married someday, and their babies will be gorgeous. The sex must be- UNDAPPER THOUGHTS! UNDAPPER THOUGHTS!

Harmony burst out laughing at where her mind goes when she lets it wander.

"What?" Harmony realised Brian was laughing at her and Lauren looked a little startled.

"Sorry guys. Laughing at my own thoughts again. Don't mind the phsyco." Harmony smiled at them as she got up to go find the others.

Harmony walked into the kitchen to find Darren leaning against the counter eating some of Lauren's chips.

"Hey Darren," Harmony smiled at him. "Where are Jules and Jaime?"

Already calling them by their nicknames? Slow down there, Harmony.

"They went to go get some snacks. I hope the get Redvines and Squirt!" Darren replied excitedly.

"Squirt? I'll stay dehydrated." Dra- Lauren's voice came from the doorway behind us. I turned around and she winked at me.

"Hey babe, will you go call Jules and Jaime and ask where they are? I'm fucking starving and I'm having a Disney movie withdrawl."

"Language! We have guests!" Lauren said sternly, but flounced off into the other room to find her phone.

"Darren?" Harmony asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just call Lauren 'Babe'?" Harmony asked in disbelief.

"Yeah? Why?" Darren looked a little confused as to why Harmony sounded so hurt.

"But.. You're dating Jaime. And Lauren's dating Brian!"

"Ohhh! Nonono it's totally not like that. We all call each other pet names. It's our thing. When Starkids date each other, it's pretty much the same kind of realtionship we have as friends. The couple just flirts more and has sex. Watch!" Darren said as Lauren came back through the door.

"They sai-" Lauren got cut off as Darren picked her up and spun her around. He kissed the corner of her mouth as he put her down.

"My turn!" Brian yelled as he ran at Darren and jumped into his arms. Darren did the same thing to Brian that he did to Lauren, including kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Oh my god you guys," Harmony said, doubled over in laughter, "I love you."

"Love you too!" They said simultaniously.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jaime said from the doorway.

"Hey baby," Darren walked over and kissed her.

"Move over, cloud nine." Julia said as she pushed her way past the couple connected by their lips.

"Jules! We're having a lovefest with our new friend Harmony! Wanna join?" Lauren said as she went to hug Julia.

This was going to be a fun night. 


	4. Chapter 4

As Harmony and the Starkids were finishing The Little Mermaid, Harmony noticed that Darren and Lauren had fallen asleep on their respective partners.

They're both so gorgeous. How does such beauty even come to be? And how did it manage to all end up in one place? Harmony thought as she looked at the two that were sleeping. Lauren's tiny body laying across the couch, her knees bent and one of her hands intertwined with Brian's. Her head lay in his lap as he absentmindedly stroked her soft, mouse brown hair, staring at the television screen. Darren, on the other hand, was sitting at the other end of the couch with his chin resting on his hand. Jaime was snuggled against his chest with her feet tucked underneath her, and he had his arm wound around her, holding her hand.

Harmony realised she was staring and whispered, "Hey Brian, Jaime, why don't you take them to bed?"

Lauren had earlier invited Harmony to stay the night, along with everyone else, because apparently, "Shit goes on during movie nights at Lauren's house." Harmony had no idea what the hell that meant, but couldn't possibly pass up the chance to stay the night at the house of the most amazing people in the world.

"You've never been to one of our movie nights. It's only just begun." Brian replied with what could only be described as an evil smirk and a twinkle in his eye. "LAUREN, DARREN, WAKE YOUR ASSES UP!"

Lauren was startled off the couch with the first few words.

"Ima wake.. Wha?" Darren said sluggishly, still mostly asleep.

"Jaime, will you go grab the beer from the fridge?" Brian asked.

"Sure thing," Jaime said as she untangled herself from Darren and went in search of the beer.

"You're old enough to drink, right Harmony?" Lauren inquired.

"Uh huh," Harmony nodded, now curious.

"Good. Truth or Dare time errybody!" Lauren said excitedly. Weirdly enough, she said it in the same voice Harmony uses to read Lauren's tweets in her head. "Sit in a circle!" She instructed.

Everyone did what they were told and sat in a circle in the middle of the living room floor. On either side of Harmony was Lauren and Darren.

"Who wants to go first?" Meredith asked.

"Me!" Julia said.

By now, everyone had a bottle in their hand, some of them already mostly empty.

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm... Truth!" Julia exclaimed a little too happily.

Is she already stated to get drunk? Harmony thought, surprised and her body's seemingly low tolerance for alcohol.

"Is it true that Darren was your first?" Meredith asked.

"Meredith!" Darren exclaimed, aghast.

"... Yes." Julia said quietly.

There was a chorus of "Oooh!"s as Darren and Julia looked down sheepishly at the floor, avoiding eye contact with each other and their friends.

Woah.. Harmony thought.

"Okay, who's next?" Julia asked, sounding a little uncomfortable as she took another swig from the bottle in her hand.

"I'll go," Harmony volunteered when no one else seemed to want to go after Meredith's question.

"Alright, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Harmony smiled.

"Ooh, you're a brave one, aren't you?" Julia smirked. "Fine then, I dare you to kiss Meredith. Real kiss." Julia was drunk. As Harmony looked around, she realised most of the others were drunk, too. Including Meredith.

How are they already drunk?

"Com'mere babydoll." Meredith slurred as she shuffled across the carpet on her knees.

Harmony is bisexual, so this was perfectly alright with her. She was just worried about how.. Willing, for lack of a better word, Meredith seemed. She just hoped Meredith wouldn't regret it in the morning.

They both leaned in slowly, making eye contact. As their lips met, Harmony heard a series of whoops and catcalls coming from the drunken guys surrounding them, but she ignored them.

Harmony began to deepen the kiss as she reached up to cup Meredith's face in her hand. This kiss wasn't exactly closed-mouthed. Meredith began to wrap her arms around Harmony's neck, but before she could, they were being pulled apart by the only two, other than Harmony, that weren't drunk; Lauren and Jaime.

"God damn it Jaime, com'mon! She's hot!" Meredith said, quickly growing frustrated.

"Why don't you go on to bed, Diddy. We'll meet you in there in a sec." Jaime said calmly, obviously having done this before.

Meredith got up and stumbled off to Lauren's room.

"Looked like you were enjoying that pretty well, Harmony," Lauren smirked. "Are you bi?"

Harmony was a bit surprised at how straightforward Lauren was. "Y-yeah, I am. Is Meredith? I wasn't expecting her to call me hot." A pink tint rose to Harmony's cheeks as she spoke.

"Yep, but the fans aren't supposed to know. Mere wants to keep it a secret until she's in a serious relationship. She goes totally lesbo when she's drunk though. Refuses to even look at anyone with a penis." Lauren laughed and smiled at Jaime knowingly.

Where here's a new twist. Harmony mused.

They played for a little while longer, the dares becoming more vulgar, and the questions less clever as the night wore on.

"Hey guys?" Lauren said. "I think we should wrap it up for tonight. You guys are all pretty wasted. We can continue next week. Girls in my room, guys in the guest room. You all know where the spare blankets and pillows, and the bathroom, are. Let me know if anyone needs anything."

There were many slurred "G'nights"s and "Love you"s, and a few sloppy kisses, before both doors finally shut.

Jaime, Lauren, and Harmony were in Lauren's gigantic bed, Julia was sprawled out on the couch, and Meredith was passed out on the floor where they had found her when they walked in.

"Harmony, if this makes you uncomfortable, being in the same bed as us, feel free to move wherever you like." Lauren said tiredly.

"I'm fine." Harmony mumbled.

"Night," Jaime said.

"Night," Lauren and Harmony said together.

I could definitely get used to this. Harmony thought as she drifted into sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren looked out the window of her 5th story apartment at the Chicago skyline as the sun rose. She stood, pajama-clad, leaning on the window sill.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and turned in the grasp the look at the man.

"Hey there, beautiful," Brian smiled at her.

She laid her head on his chest and stood on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. He kissed the top of her head and picked her up like a small child, and she closed her eyes.

"You alright, sweetheart?" He asked quietly as he sat down on the couch at Julia's feet and sat her in his lap.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I'm just tired. I didn't really get much sleep last night. I don't know why, I just couldn't fall asleep."

"Well you can go to sleep now, love. I'll be here when you wake up." he smiled at the small figure as she curled up in his lap.

"I love you," he whispered when he was sure she was asleep.

"You guys are so incredibly adorable," Julia said as she sat up.

Brian smiled. "When did you wake up?"

"Right before you said that. Have you not told her yet?" She seemed surprised.

"Nope." Brian looked down at Lauren. "I'm afraid she's not gonna feel the same way or something."

"You are insane if you actually believe she doesn't love you. We've all seen the way she looks at you. She's fucking crazy about you, Brian! You should just tell her."

"Really? You think she likes me as much as I've liked her for years?"

Brian felt Lauren stir. She looked up at him.

"Julia's right." She whispered, "I love you too." She leaned up to kiss him and there was a chorus of 'Awhhhhh!'s from the now-wide awake group sitting on the bed. Darren had somehow made his way into the room at one point during Julia and Brian's conversation, and was sitting on Lauren's bed with the rest.

"I told you they were perfect," Harmony whispered to Meredith, who was sitting next to her on the bed, referring to a conversation they had had the previous night, before the movie started.

Meredith glanced over at Harmony when she thought she wasn't looking. Harmony noticed it though, and made a mental note to ask Meredith about the night before.

After a while, Brian, Lauren, and Julia ended up on the bed with the rest of them. Brian had his arms wrapped around Lauren the entire time, both of them grinning from ear to ear.

"So Harmony," Darren said, "Do you sing, or play ay instruments?"

"Erm, yeah, actually. I do. I play guitar and piano, and I sing... And stuff. I'm not all that great though."

"Well, will you play something for us?" Harmony could practically see Darren wagging his puppy tail she knew he was hiding somewhere.

"Uhh.."

"?" Lauren begged.

"I- Well, uhm.. Fine.." Harmony finally gave in. "But Lauren, I know you don't have a piano. Do you have a guitar somewhere around here?"

"No, but I think Darren has one in his car." She looked at him.

"Yeah, I do! Let me go get it!" He jumped up and ran across the room and out the door.

"Spaz.." Jaime muttered and shook her head.

He came back with a shiny black acoustic guitar in his hand.

"Is that the guitar from AVPM?" Harmony asked in awe.

"Sure is." Darren smiled. "Here you go." He handed it to her. She took it carefully, as if it were extremely fragile.

"Wow.." She whispered. "The guys back at the StarKidPotter Page will NEVER believe this!"

All the Starkids laughed.

"What do you want me to play?" Harmony asked after she was done admiring the instrument.

"Well, what's your favourite song?" Meredith asked.

"Hmm... Ah! You guys, please don't get offended when I completely butcher this song." Harmony laughed nervously. "Lauren, will you sing with me? You'll know what to do once I start playing."

"Sure thing, girly." Lauren replied happily.

"Okay.. Uh, I guess I'll start now.." Harmony strummed out the first few chords and immediately the Starkids knew what she was playing.

Here I am

Face to face

With a situation

I never though I'd ever see

Strange, how a dress

Can take a mess

And make her nothing less than

Beautiful to me

Seems like my eyes have been transfigured

Something deep inside has changed

They've open wide but hold that trigger

This could mean

Danger!

I'm falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

I think I'm falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

With Hermione Granger

Harmony sang. Lauren picked up at Draco's part.

What? What the hell is this?

You expect me to sing about her?

Don't care about her!

It's just a little make-up

Draco wake up!

I've been mistaken.

She...

Is the hottest girl I've ever seen!

Now, because she's like a girl I've never seen

Don't know why

I'd ever be so mean.

This could mean

Danger!

I'm falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

I can't be falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

With Hermione Granger

They both sang the rest of the song together.

When it ended, the room was completely silent. No one moved. Harmony began to worry that they didn't like it.

But then, all of a sudden, the Starkids burst into applause and cheers and practically tackled Harmony off the bed.

"You were amazing!"

"Why haven't you played for us before this?"

"The others have to meet you! They'll love you!"

"Thank you so much, you guys!" Harmony giggled into whoever's arm was smothering her.

After the congratulatory hugtackle, everyone eventually made their way back up against the headboard.

"So, do you wanna meet the others today? Do you have to work?" Julia asked.

"Yes! I do want to meet them! I don't have to work today, I'm off on Tuesdays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Random, right?" Harmony replied quickly and excitedly.

"Tuesday isn't random. They gave you a whole day to prepare for Glee!" Darren exclaimed.

"Great! Julia laughed, "Jaime, will you go send a mass text saying that we've got a new friend and potential Starkid..." Harmony heard nothing she said after that.

_Potential Starkid?_ Harmony thought. _They can't be serious. I'm not good enough to be a Starkid! They can't be considering me!_

"Harmony!" Harmony was snapped out of her thoughts by Darren's shout.

"Wha? Oh, sorry.."

"It's fine. You okay? You looked a little.. Out of it." Darren chuckled.

"Erm, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little surprised at what Jules said."

"What?" Julia asked.

"Erm, well I wasn't exactly expecting you to be considering making me a Starkid." Harmony looked down sheepishly.

"Your modesty amazes me." Meredith said seriously. "You are absolutely incredible, and the sweetest thing ever. Of course we would want you to join Team Starkid!" The rest nodded in agreement.

Harmony felt like she was going to cry.

"You guys are so amazing." Harmony leaned her head on Meredith's shoulder and smiled up at her.

"Thanks!" Pretty much everyone said in unison.

"So how long have you been a Starkid fan, Harmony?" Brian asked after a couple minutes of everyone complimenting each other.

"Since you guys first released AVPM on YouTube. I saw the unedited version when it had around 800 views. And I've talked to a Jaime and Meredith through Facebook before. I'm also friends with Elona Finlay and Chris Allen." Harmony explained.

"Oh yeah! Harmony Salling! I knew your name sounded familiar. You sent me that picture of the extremely fluffy puppy, right? You said it looked like a cupcake and that it reminded you of me?" Jaime smiled.

"Yep," Harmony nodded. "Meredith, I sent you the picture of the Starkid logo I did in the sand last summer. It meant the world to me when you said I was talented." Harmony blushed at her confession. Meredith laughed and put her arm around Harmony.

"You are quite the talented little shit, aren't you?" Meredith winked.

"Hey!" Lauren exclaimed. "I thought I was the talented little shit!"

"Sit down Lauren, you little shit. Talented is just a title." Darren smirked as Lauren leaned back slowly into Brian's embrace, glaring at Darren.

"Are they always like this?" Harmony whispered in Meredith's ear.

"Always." Meredith whispered back and smiled fondly at the group.

Jaime's phone buzzed on the bedside table and she picked it up and read the message aloud.

"'Yeah! We'd love to meet her! Meet us at the park in an hour?'" She read. "That was from Walker. Harmony, I guess you should go home and get ready. We'll meet you at Millennium Park in an hour. Does that sound alright?" Jaime smiled.

"That sounds totally awesome. I guess I will get going. Lauren, since your's the only number I have, I'll text you when I'm on my way!" Harmony said as she got up and walked across the room to grab her keys off the desk. "See you guys soon!" She smiled, and waved at the group on the bed, who waved back.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you think she likes me?" Meredith asked Lauren, both sitting on Lauren's bed. The rest had gone home to get ready. "Not like-like.. I'm not even sure if she likes girls." She looked down at her hands. "But do you think I freaked her out or something by calling her a "Little shit"? She seemed a little freaked out when she left and I thought I might've.." Meredith continued talking.

"Meredith!" Lauren shouted finally, tired of listening to Meredith worry about things she obviously shouldn't be worrying about.

Meredith's head shot up. "What?"

"First of all, she does like girls. You should've been able to tell that by what happened last night. Second-"

"What do you mean "What happened last night"?"

"You don't remember our game last night?" Lauren questioned.

"No... The last thing I remember is the end of the movie and then Jaime bringing out the alcohol. Why? What did we play?" Meredith was starting to worry she really had done something to freak Harmony out.

"Well, by the time we had started the game, most of us were already drunk." Lauren began with a chuckle, "We played Truth or Dare. You were dared to kiss Harmony, and she was pretty into it. When we pulled you two apart, you got pissed and went to bed. After you left, she told us she was bi. You called her hot, Mere." Lauren laughed. She had purposely left out the part where they told Harmony that Meredith was bi, too, just to see what would happen.

"Oh god.." Meredith laughed hid her face in her hands. "I need to apologise for that, poor girl."

"Nah, I don't think you'll need to. Keep flirting with her as much as you did this morning and she'll be in your bed in no time." Lauren winked and got up off her bed.

Meredith sat, mouth agape, staring at Lauren as she walked out of the room. "No! Hey! You did not just say that!" She yelled at the doorway. She shook her head at Lauren's hysterical laugher in the next room and got up to get dressed.

Harmony unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in to find Lindsay sitting on her couch.

"Linds, how the hell did you get in my house?" Harmony laughed as she set her keys down on her dresser and started to change.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Lindsay ran into Harmony's room and pinned her against the wall.

"Woah, dude. Calm your tits. Let me get some pants on first." Harmony laughed as Lindsay sat on Harmony's bed and bounced slightly up and down in anticipation.

Harmony eventually found something decent to wear. She pinned a pale purple flower into her curly black hair and sat down on the bed to look at Lindsay.

"Okay..." She began. She told Lindsay about everything. She started with running into the Starkids at the coffee shop, and about getting to Lauren's house. She described Darren's stunt in the kitchen with Lauren and Brian. She told her about the movie and how amazing Brian and Lauren were together. When she got to the kiss, Lindsay's eyes practically popped out of her head.

"You KISSED Meredith Stepien? Holy. Shit. You lucky bastard!"

"I just hope she doesn't freak when she finds out about it.."

"Hashtag StarKidProblems." Harmony and Lindsay laughed together.

"Anyway!" Harmony continued by telling Lindsay about her morning. She told her about Brian and Lauren's first 'I love you' and about singing for them.

"They want to make me a Starkid, Lindsay! A real Starkid!" Harmony squealed excitedly at the thought.

"You're kidding. Don't fuck with me, Harmony.."

"I'm not, I swear!"

"OHMYGOD!" Lindsay yelled and hugged her best friend. "My beautiful girl is going to be famous! They grow up so fast." She sniffled and wiped and invisible tear off her cheek.

"I have to meet them at the park in..." Harmony looked at her watch, "Fifteen minutes! Holy crap, I need to leave! I'll text you! Tell the StarKidPotter page what's going on! And be expecting a call from Joe Walker," She winked.

Lindsay squealed. "I love you so much! Send me a picture of you and your new friends!"

"I will, spaz." Harmony laughed at her friend already typing vigorously as she walked out the door.

Harmony texted Lauren that she was on her way and set off towards the park.

When she arrived, she found Lauren, Brian, Darren, Jaime, Julia, and Meredith squished together at one picnic table close to the parking lot.

"Hey guys," Harmony smiled as she squeezed in at the end of one of the benches next to Meredith. Harmony loved how she always ended up close to Meredith.

"Hi Harmony!" Lauren stood up and leaned across the table, practically laying on it, to hug the freckled girl.

"Wow.." Meredith laughed after they pulled apart, "That was an even more awkward hug than Voldy and Draco's."

"Yeah... Lauren is known for hugging people in awkward positions." Brian quirked an eyebrow at the petite brunette sitting next to him. She smacked his hand and looked back at Meredith.

"Well then, Diddy, why don't you show us how it's done." Lauren smirked at the pink tint that appeared on Meredith's high cheekbones.

"Fine." She turned to Harmony. "Harmony, if you wouldn't mind, let me show Little Miss Awkward-Hug over here what a real hug is." Meredith figured she might as well go with it.

Harmony laughed at the nickname Meredith had given Lauren and nodded. Just then, she had an idea.

"Guys, hang on a sec," She said to the group sitting around the rectangular table, " Meredith come here." She got up and walked out of earshot of the table, and Meredith followed.

"Okay, so how about we do the whole 'Ohmygod I haven't seen you in forever I love you so much run and jump into the other's arms' hug that you see in movies when like, a guy is picking his girlfriend up from the airport or whatever?" Harmony suggested.

Meredith giggled and nodded enthusiastically. "Who should be the boyfriend?" She asked.

"How about I am, and you run out from behind a tree or something and jump into my arms." Harmony said. They both laughed and planned out what they were going to do. When they walked back, Meredith went and hid behind a tree close to the table and Harmony stood opposite of said tree about ten feet away. Now the rest that were sitting at the table had turned their attention to the scene that Harmony and Meredith were creating.

Harmony acted as if she were searching for someone, shielding her eyes with her hand and looking around the park. About thirty seconds later, Meredith popped out from behind a tree and Harmony's eyes lit up. Partially because Harmony was still in character, but also because of the look on Meredith's face. Meredith ran towards Harmony at full speed and leapt into her arms. Harmony spun the shorter girl around and placed her gently back on the ground. Meredith pulled Harmony into a tight embrace, and they stayed that way for a few seconds before their moment was interrupted by Joe Walker.

"What the hell was that, Meredith?" Joe laughed and the two shot apart.

"I was showing Lauren what a hug is." Meredith said simply an looked down at her feet.

Brian Rosenthal walked up behind Joe. Having seen the leap-hug also, but not having heard Meredith and Joe's short conversation, he said to Meredith, "Mere! I didn't know you had a girlfriend! She's cute." He winked at Harmony and she blushed.

"Hi Brian," Meredith said sheepishly, "Erm, Harmony isn't my girlfriend."

Yet. Harmony added mentally.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! So this is the infamous Harmony we've all been hearing about for quite some time now." Brian said and smiled.

"Brian, we only met her yesterday." Lauren said to him, in that 'You're an idiot' tone of voice.

"Right." He said quietly.

"So!" Jaime broke the awkward silence that had fallen upon the group. "Harmony, I'm sure you already know everyone, but I'm going to introduce you to them anyway." By then, the rest had shown up.

"Oh boy, my inner fangirl is beginning to show. Don't be surprised if I say something that makes no sense whatsoever or if I start to st-stutter." She winked at Walker.

Joe laughed and held out his hand. "Joe Walker. You got a sister, Harmony?"

"Nope, one of a kind." She shot back and smirked. "I do have a friend that might have been promised a call from a certain Dark Lord though." She smiled angelically. "She's a blonde!" She bribed in singsong.

"Sure thing, honeybee." He pulled out his phone, "What's her number?"

Harmony gave him Lindsay's number. "Her name is Lindsay. She's a model"

"Ooh," Joe waggled his eyebrows suggestively and held the phone up to his ear.

**Okay, so this is not supposed to be a cliffhanger. Nothing exciting is going to happen in the phonecall or anything, I just needed a place to end the chapter. Haha, thank you all so much for the support and patience you've shown. It really does mean a lot :) Reviews are welcome! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

While Joe talked to Lindsay, Jaime introduced Harmony to Brian Rosenthal, Joey Richter, Joe Moses, Dylan Saunders, Jim Povolo, Matt and Nick Lang, and Devin Lytle.

"She's got to be a handful." Joe laughed as he hung up the phone and walked over to the group surrounding Harmony.

"Harmony, will you sing for us again?" Meredith asked excitedly.

"Sure! Erm, does anyone have a guitar?" Harmony tried to seem confident. She really wanted the Starkids to like her.

"Yeah, I've got mine in my car. Hang on." Darren said.

He came back and handed her the same guitar she had used earlier that day.

"What song?" Harmony asked them.

"Huddle!" Joey called, and everyone grouped together and moved away from Harmony, who was sitting on top of the picnic table.

After a minute or so, they all walked back up to her.

"Have you seen the musical Wicked?" Devin asked.

"I love Wicked!" Harmony was beginning to get excited.

"Do you know the song "Popular"?" Moses asked.

"Yep! Is that what I'll be singing?" She asked.

"If you want to." He smiled.

"Alright! Will someone be Elphaba?"

Nick's hand shot up.

Of course. Harmony thought.

"Okay, Nick. Ready? Come sit next to me." She patted a spot next to her on the table. "Darren, can I borrow your glasses for this?" He handed her his glasses and she put them on Nick. "I'll do the best I can to be Galinda and play guitar at the same time." Harmony laughed, and started.

"Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!" Harmony recited, sounding exactly like her character.

"You really don't have to do that.." Nick said.

"I know! That's what makes me so nice!" She began.

Whenever I see someone, less fortunate than I.

And let's face it, who isn't

Less fortunate than I?

My tender heart

Tends to start to bleed

She sang and acted the entire song perfectly, even while playing guitar. The end of the song was met with cheers and applause.

"You're incredible, Harmony." Dylan smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you so much! Hey, guys? Can I get a picture with you?" Harmony asked.

They all nodded. "Do you want one of all of us or like, individual pictures?" Jim asked.

"Actually, could I just take pictures of you guys doing random stuff? Like the photo ops at the SPACE Tour? But I want an individual picture with each one of you eventually." Harmony suggested.

There were murmurs of agreement and nods of heads.

"Okay, get in a group and pretend you're at SPACE. I might direct things a little to get the picture I want. Do you guys need new headshots?" Harmony's photographer was kicking in.

"Are you a professional?" Meredith questioned.

"I've always loved photography. I majored in visual arts in college. I'm not a "Professional" per se, but I'm not bad." She shrugged.

"Good enough for me!" Dylan said. "Com'mon guys. Harmony, what do you want us to do?"

"Take off all your clothes!" Harmony laughed as they all started to mime stripping, just as they had at the SPACE Tour. Harmony took a few pictures of them with her iPhone.

"Will you guys lift Lauren above you heads, WITHOUT dropping her?" Harmony giggled at the rambunctious group.

Brian hoisted the small girl above his head and she squealed.

"Brian!" Lauren laughed.

"Sit on my shoulders bumblebee! And stop squirming or I'll drop you!" Brian threatened, and she stopped immediately.

Harmony knelt down and tilted the camera up to look at the smiling couple. The picture she got was absolutely beautiful. Both of them laughing, the light filtering in gently from behind. Lauren's hair fell perfectly around her face, with Brain's hand on her knees, keeping her from falling.

"I love this, guys." Harmony turned her phone around so the two could see the picture. Brian put Lauren down so she could see Harmony's phone, and she gasped.

"Harmony! Oh my gosh, that's gorgeous! How did you manage to get that in just one shot?" Lauren asked, astounded.

Harmony shrugged, "It's all a matter of timing."

"Well, your timing is incredible." Lauren said, still staring at the picture.

"Thanks!" Harmony grinned happily. "Headshots, anyone?" Everyone's hand went up and there was a chorus of "ME!"s.

After a little over two hours, they had finally finished the headshots.

"Okay guys, I'll have these to you within the next couple of weeks. I'll choose the best pictures, touch them up a bit, and add my watermark and then I'll send them to you." Harmony smiled.

The Starkids all thanked Harmony for the free headshots.

"Is there anything we could do for you? You gave us for free what we probably would've paid a couple hundred dollars for had we gotten the pictures professionally done," Dylan scoffed.

"Hmm.." Harmony thought for a while as she looked the group over. She zeroed in on Meredith and smirked. "I think I have an idea."


	8. Chapter 8

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaime shouted at Darren.

"It means you need to stop being so full of yourself all the time! You chew me out every time I look at another girl!" He shouted back. They looked at each other, Jaime's eyes shining pleadingly.

"I think we need to take a break." He said softly, suddenly exhausted. They had been hanging out with Harmony for over a week now, and Jaime was not happy about how Darren was acting around her.

"Darren, wait-"

"No Jaime, I don't want to hear it. This happens every single time we meet someone new, and I'm tired of it." He turned his back on her. "I think you should leave."

Jaime nodded slowly and moved towards the door, wiping the wetness from her cheeks. She looked back at the messy dark curls once more before walking out.

"It's okay, Sweetie. No, just meet us over at Harmony's. Okay, love you girly. See you soon." Lauren hung up her phone and looked at the group of girls surrounding her on the floor of Harmony's living room. She sighed heavily and explained the situation. "And so she really doesn't want to be home by herself right now. I hope it's okay, Harmony." Lauren looked at her.

"Of course." Harmony nodded simpatheticly.

Jaime arrived about ten minutes later in hysterics. Harmony, Lindsay, Julia, and Meredith stared helplessly as she sat sobbing, wrapped in Lauren's thin arms.

"Shh," Lauren soothed, stroking Jaime's hair slowly, "It'll be okay sweetheart. Everything's going to be fine. You two have known each other way too long for this to affect your friendship."

"But we've n-never fought l-like this before." Her voice shook as she spoke. "He's never o-once called me self-centred before."

"Jaime, look at me." Lauren said sternly, and Jaime looked up at her.

Lauren placed her small hands on either side of Jaime's face and looked into her red, puffy eyes.

"You are a beautiful, strong, and independent woman. You don't need a boyfriend to make it. You have us, and you'll still have him as a friend no matter what happens. Do you understand me?" Jaime nodded and sniffed. "Okay, my Baby Lyn. You ready for ice cream and snuggles, then?" Jaime cracked a smile and nodded. Lauren giggled. "Yay for happy moods!" Lauren jumped up and started dancing towards the kitchen. Harmony walked behind her and the rest of the girls moved onto the couch and started taking turns hugging Jaime and telling her how much they love her.

"What do you think about all of this?" Harmony asked Lauren once they were out of earshot.

"I'm actually really surprised that Darren would go so far as to telling her she's full of herself. He knows she's had self esteem issues since high school, and she's just trying to prove to herself that she's worth the trouble to a guy. But apparently Darren took it the wrong way." Lauren shrugged. "He'll call in a little while to apologise after realising the damage of what he said."

Harmony nodded thoughtfully. "Lauren?"

"Yeah?" she looked up from trying to get the lid off one of the ice cream containers.

"Do you think Meredith likes me? I mean, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but..." Harmony continued to talk, and Lauren tried to keep from laughing as she realised the similarities between the two girls.

"Harmony," Lauren cut her off, "do you ever breathe?" She laughed.

"Why yes I do, thank you." Harmony inhaled deeply and Lauren laughed. "Now will you answer my question? Does Meredith li-"

"LAUREN LOPEZ, BRING ME THAT GODDAMN ICE CREAM BEFORE I MOTHERFUCKING 'SPLODE." Lindsay yelled across the apartment, and Harmony and Lauren could hear the girls laughing in the next room.

"Coming, Lindsay Dear!" Lauren yelled back and smirked at Harmony. "I don't know, why don't you find out for yourself?" She winked and sauntered out of the room.

"Darren, you know that was a total-ass move, right?" Brian Holden asked and raised an eyebrow. "You can't just do that to a girl. Especially one you've known for so long. You know she's got some issues."

"Yeah, I know Brian. I know I'm an ass, okay? I know she's just proving something to herself. We all do. I just think it would be a better idea for us not to date and risk the friendship we have. Don't you agree?" He asked, almost desperately. When Brian didn't respond, he sighed and put his head in his hand. They were sitting at the kitchen table of Starkid Manor. Darren had asked to come over after Jaime left because he felt uncertain about whether or not he had made the right decision, and figured he needed a second opinion. Brian wasn't helping.

"Are you going to call her?" Jim asked, walking in from the living room, having heard their entire conversation.

"I think I'm going to give her a few hours. Her emotions are probably still in overdrive. I don't want to freak her out any more than I already have."

Jim nodded knowingly, grabbed a bowl of cereal, and left the room without another word.

"I'm gonna go.. Take a shower or something." Darren ran his hand through his tangled hair and scooted his chair out to stand up.

"Have a nice time." Brian muttered sarcastically.

Darren turned back and glared at his friend. Brian shrugged and went back to his book.

"Brian, this isn't my fault, you know." Darren stomped back, grabbed Brian's book from his hand and slammed it on the table, "She needs to realise that not everyone that cares about her is going to be willing to put up with the restriction she upholds. I can't smile at any girl other than her without her freaking out and thinking I'm going to leave her!" He paused momentarily, on the verge of tears. "I love her more than anything, don't get me wrong, but I can't stand not being allowed to have a life." Darren finished and stormed out dramatically.

Brian merely picked his book back up and shook his head. "Actors," he snorted.

News travels quickly throughout the Starkid family...

"I can't believe Darren would do that!" Lily exclaimed over the phone.

"This whole thing probably wasn't his intention though." Devin reasoned lightly.

"Yeah, but he could've at least told her how he felt." Brian Rosenthal sat on Devin's bed listening to the one-sided conversation.

"I think that Jaime and Darren should just talk it out." Evanna Lynch, laying next to Brian, added dreamily.

"I agree with both of you, but it's hard to be as famous as Darren is." Devin looked at Evanna, "You should know. This whole thing could possibly be leaked to the press and would be in every teen gossip magazine out there. If we manage to keep it quiet, I think it'll be okay though. I have a feeling they'll be talking again in the next couple of days." She smiled at Brian and cuddled up against him.

"You guys are so cute!" Evanna shouted happily.

"Eww! No!" Brian and Devin said in unison and pulled away from each other.

"We're just friends, Evy." Devin explained. Brian blushed and looked down at his hands in his lap.

Devin leaned back on Brian and continued talking to Evanna. He slowly put his arms around her and she burrowed deeper in his warmth without realising what she was doing. Brian smiled to himself at his current position, but it faded when he remembered what Devin had said.

"We're just friends, Evy."

The words echoed throughout his thoughts for days. Several times he wondered if she had meant what she had said to him that day.

"Brian, I love you." She said sweetly, and leaned in to kiss him. This was the happiest moment of his life. He's loved her for so long. She's never even noticed until now.

"I just don't know how this would work..." She said pulling back. Brain saw something that might have been a mixture of confusion and horror flicker behind her eyes.

"Devin, why wouldn't it work?" he asked desperately. "I love you too. There's nothing keeping us from each other."

She looked at him, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She shook her head and ran out of Brian's room.

Brian never did find out why she thought they couldn't be together. Devin acted like it had never happened the next time he saw her, and she ignored his relentless questioning. He still wondered if she would ever say those beautiful words again.

Jesus Christ I'm dramatic. He chuckled quietly to himself at the irony and continued driving towards the psychiatry office.

"Hey Brian," Oliver waved from behind the front desk as Brian walked in. The young employee swept his dark hair out of his eyes and took his reading glasses off. "I didn't think you were in today." he said as Brian signed his name on the signin sheet.

"Hey there, Oli. I didn't think I was either. Dan just called about an hour ago saying he needed me to come in for a last-minute session." Brian said after handing the pen back to Oliver and grabbing his bag. "I'll talk to you in a few, Bud."

"Bye Bri." Oliver said and went back to his reading.

Oliver was Brian's 19-year-old cousin. He was the secretary for the small Chicago office and lived with Brian's aunt. He and Brian were very close, and always had been. Brian usually told him everything. Oliver even knew about Devin. One thing Brian hadn't told him about, though, was Harmony. He knew Oliver would be all over her, and didn't want to introduce the pair just yet.

Brian entered his office and arranged his things on his desk. He wondered who the last-minute appointment was as he sat down and took his phone out of his pocket. There was a light knock on his door.

"Come in!" He called. In walked none other than a flustered Jaime Lyn Beatty.

"Hello sir, I- Brian?" She said as she looked up from attempting to stuff something into her bag. "I didn't know you worked here. Well this is going to be a lot less weird than I thought it was going to be." She stood awkwardly in front of him.

"I sure do work here, Jaims. Let's go sit down over there." He smiled at his friend and gestured to a pair of cushy red chairs.

Jaime sat down and Brian sat opposite of her. He picked up his clipboard and scribbled a couple things before looking back up at her.

"So what's up, Jaime?" Brian asked conversationally.

"Well, I kind of had a little bit of an anxiety attack when Darren called and said that he didn't want to get back together.." She looked down at her hands. "Lauren and Harmony suggested that I come here to get some help." She looked back up at him, her familiar blue eyes sparkling.

"That's fine." He smiled at her once more, and they continued their session.

"Bye Juls! Bye Lindsay!" Lauren called as the girls walked over the threshold.

"OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU DIRTY HOES!" Harmony yelled jokingly to the pair as they set off down the hallway.

Meredith hit her arm playfully and dashed away. Harmony was quick to follow, but tripped over a shoe, landing on top of Meredith on the couch.

"My turn to tackle you, hm?" Harmony teased as she straddled the curly-haired girl. Meredith laughed and poked Harmony in the stomach.

"Ow!" Harmony laughed, and went to turn on some music. "Where'd Lauren go?" She asked Meredith before she had pushed the on button.

"I'm in here!" Lauren called from Harmony's room.

"Why are you in there, Lo?" Harmony walked into her room to find Lauren laying on her bed, one knee bent over the other, hands behind her head.

"Just waiting for you guys' little lovefest to end." Lauren winked. Harmony smacked her leg and went to open her curtains.

"Lauren, would you mind turning some music on?" Harmony asked politely.

"Sure!" Lauren replied happily and jumped off the bed to run into the living room.

Meredith walked into Harmony's room quietly. Harmony didn't notice her in the midst of trying to open the curtains that were caught on something. Meredith tiptoed towards the girl reaching upwards to pull the fabric sideways. She slowly wrapped her arms around Harmony's waist. Harmony jumped when she felt something touch her, and started laughing when she realised who it was.

"You scared me, Mere." She laughed and turned around in the embrace to hug the slightly taller girl. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly, attempting to smooth out Meredith's unsmoothable hair. She and Harmony had gotten very close in the past week.

"I'm just worried about Jaime." Meredith rested her head on Harmony's shoulder.

Harmony pulled one hand from behind Meredith's back and placed it softly on Meredith's cheek. She rubbed her thumb back and forth along Meredith's cheekbone and looked into her eyes. Harmony smiled at the olive-skinned girl in front of her.

"Everything's going to be fine," Harmony whispered, "I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

"When you're adding a watermark to a photo, you want it to be visible enough that people can see it, but not so much that it's the first thing they see when they look at the picture. To do that, you're going to want to reduce the opacity of the layer, usually to somewhere between thirty and fifty percent, depending on what colours are in your picture and where you have the watermark." Harmony explained to Meredith as she narrated her process in editing the Starkids' headshots on Photoshop. "Following so far?" She glanced over at Meredith, who stared blankly at Harmony's computer screen. Confusion flickered across Meredith's features and Harmony laughed. "It's okay, Mere. This stuff is hard, and I'm not the best teacher ever." Harmony wrapped her arms gently around Meredith. They were both tired, having been working since 5:30 that morning.

"Can we go lay down or something, Harmony? I'm exhausted." Meredith yawned.

"'Course. I'm tired too. Mind if I lay down in there with you?"

"I don't care, it's your house." Meredith stood up and walked towards Harmony's bedroom. Harmony saved her work and shut down her laptop. She followed Meredith into her room and changed from jeans into a pair of sweats. She slid between the cool white sheets and found Meredith's warmth there, facing away from her. Harmony carefully tucked a few curls back that had fallen onto Meredith's face. She slowly placed her arm around Meredith's slight frame.

"If someone told me three months ago that I would be spooning with Meredith Stepien in April, I wouldn't have believed them." Harmony whispered in Meredith's ear and giggled quietly.

Meredith turned around to look at Harmony, eyes smiling. "If someone told me three months ago that I would be laying in bed with this incredible girl's arms around me in April, I probably would've smacked them." Meredith laughed.

Harmony grinned at Meredith. They were quiet for a moment, simply enjoying each other's presence.

"You think I'm incredible?" Harmony whispered in awe, still smiling.

"Harmony Salling, you are the sweetest, most beautiful, talented girl I've ever met." Meredith smiled at the wonderful girl laying across from her.

"Hey Mere, do you remember the night we first met? You were seriously wasted." Harmony laughed.

"Hey Harmony, you wanna know a secret?" she whispered, lips now right next to Harmony's ear. "I wasn't drunk that night."

Harmony's eyes widened. "But... You were stuttering! And you were passed out on the floor when we walked into Lauren's room! "

"Perks of being an actor." Meredith said, her voice soft and sweet.

"So... You do remember the kiss then?" Harmony ventured. She looked past the surface of Meredith Stepien, seeing what lay beyond.

Meredith nodded slowly, and something sparked. The mood suddenly changed from two best friends talking, to something much less casual.

The girls' lips crashed together. Meredith rolled over on top of Harmony, whilst tearing her own shirt and Harmony's off, all without breaking the kiss.

"How... In the world... Did you just do that?" Harmony panted between heated kisses.

"I've had some experience," Meredith whispered in Harmony's ear and nipped at her earlobe.

"I- Fuck, Meredith!" Harmony groaned as Meredith ground her hips down into Harmony's.

"Shhh, Harmony," Meredith whispered. She trailed soft, open-mouthed kisses down Harmony's pale stomach, mapping out every inch. She finally reached the slim girl's waistband. "May I?" she asked and looked up at Harmony. Harmony nodded.

Meredith slowly pulled Harmony's pants down past her hips. She traced the edge of Harmony's underwear with the tip of her tongue. "You're so beautiful." Meredith whispered and kissed the small bow on the rim of her waistband. Harmony moaned loudly, unable to contain it any longer.

"Harmony! Meredith! Where are you guys?" They heard Lauren's voice call from the living room.

"Shit," Harmony whispered as she and Meredith made a mad dash to find all of their clothes scattered around the room. Lauren walked in to find Meredith shirtless and Harmony pulling her pants on.

"You guys!" Lauren exclaimed happily and ran over to pull the two girls into a hug. "Finally! We've all been waiting for this to happen for months!"

The two girls blushed as Lauren stepped back to look them over.

"Nice sex hair, Harmony. It suits you." Lauren nodded in approval as Harmony attempted to tame her hair. "And I like your bra, Meredith. The blue really brings out your eyes." Meredith glared at the small girl and crossed her arms over her chest. "Seriously though. You both look fucking hot as hell. If the guys saw you like this, I'm pretty sure your restroom would be occupied for the next three hours. You're even turning me on." Lauren winked. "Meredith, what did you do to the poor girl to solicit that noise?"

"Lauren, you're kind of being a bitch." Meredith told her. She looked down at her feet, arms still crossed.

Lauren paused, realising that Meredith was right. "Diddy... I'm sorry." Lauren admitted. "I'm just happy you guys are finally together. I didn't realise I was hurting you." She walked over to the shirtless girl and hugged her tightly. "I guess that was pretty bitchy. I'm sorry you guys. Do you want me to leave you alone?" Lauren looked at the girls.

Harmony and Meredith both nodded.

"Okay. I'll call you guys in a couple of hours. Love y'all." She waved and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>*5 Years Later* <strong>

"Meredith?" Harmony called across the apartment. "Meredith, do you know where that necklace that you gave me for Valentine's a few years ago is? The heart one with the diamonds?"

"It's on the dresser, Hun." Meredith said as she walked into their bedroom.

"Oh." Harmony turned around and saw the shiny silver chain laying on the dresser. She chuckled as she put it on. "I never was the best finder."

Meredith laughed at the reference from the play she and her friends had done almost 8 years before. She turned around to look at Harmony and smiled. "You look beautiful, Harmony."

"As do you, my love." Harmony replied, beaming. She kissed her girlfriend sweetly and set off to find her shoes. Meredith stood waiting.

"Hey Did, do you know where my-"

"By the couch!" Meredith cut her off, knowing this routine well after having lived with Harmony for three years.

Harmony giggled. "Thanks, sweetheart. Let's get going, we're gonna be late!"

"Waiting for you." Meredith pointed out.

"Oh, shut up." Harmony teased and grabbed Meredith's hand. They walked out of their apartment and headed down to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>The couple arrived at Lauren and Brian's baby shower at exactly three o'clock. They were some of the first people there.<p>

"Lauren!" Harmony squealed excitedly and ran over to hug her. "You're getting so big! We can barely hug you anymore!" She exclaimed, referring to Meredith and herself.

Lauren looked a bit awkward with her massive belly compared to her teeny body, but everyone swore she looked absolutely adorable, which was true.

"I know! I can barely walk anymore!" Lauren laughed and subconsciously rubbed her stomach.

"Is she kicking yet?" Meredith asked.

"She's actually kicking right now." Lauren smiled and grabbed Meredith's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Oh my goodness." Meredith whispered. "There's a little bity person inside of you right now, Lo. That's amazing." Meredith said in awe. "Feel this, Harmony."

Harmony replaced Meredith's hand with her own.

"Wow." Harmony grinned. "That's really incredible, Lauren."

"Isn't it, though? Being pregnant has been one of the most wonderful experiences of my life. Have you guys thought about having kids?" Lauren asked the pair.

Harmony and Meredith looked at each other.

"I've always wanted kids..." Harmony admitted quietly.

"Hey," Meredith said softly. She placed two fingers under Harmony's chin and tilted it upwards to look at her. "So have I." She smiled. Harmony nodded and put her arm around Meredith's waist.

Lauren laughed. "You guys are going to make great mothers."

The girls smiled at Lauren. "So are you." they said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>*Valentine's Day 2020*<strong>

"Come out here, Harmony, I have something to show you!" Meredith shouted from the deck of her and Harmony's house.

"What is it, Diddy? Are you- Oh my gosh." Harmony covered her mouth with her hand.

"Harmony Salling, will you marry me?" Meredith asked, down on one knee. She held a small open box. Inside was a simple diamond ring that had been Meredith's grandmother's.

"Meredith..." Harmony said, speechless. Meredith waited patiently for Harmony to regain her ability to speak. "Yes! Meredith, yes!" Harmony cried. Meredith carefully slipped the ring onto Harmony's delicate finger. It fit perfectly.

Meredith stood up and engulfed Harmony in a hug.

"I love you so much." Harmony whispered.

"I love you too." Meredith whispered back. She pulled back just enough to capture Harmony in a kiss, just as she had after their first date.

* * *

><p><strong>*6 Years after Harmony and Meredith's marriage* <strong>

"Morgan! Where are you, sweetheart? We have to go!" Harmony called across their house.

"I'm in the bathroom, Mommy!"

"Pee faster, babe. We're gonna be late for Auntie Jaime and Uncle Brosenthal's wedding!" Meredith said to her daughter.

"I'm coming, Mommies." the five-year-old muttered.

"There's my big girl." Harmony picked the child up and grabbed her purse. "You look so pretty in your flower girl dress! Are you excited?" Harmony asked as she and Meredith walked out the door.

Morgan shook her head and scrunched up her nose. She clutched the Big Bird keychain that she carried everywhere even tighter and burrowed into to crook of Harmony's neck.

"Why not, bumblebee? It's going to be fun! I promise." Meredith assured the small girl.

"I don't like people." Morgan pouted. "I like Uncle Brosenthal and Auntie Jaime, but I don't like other people."

"Well Coco Puff, only us StarKiddies are gonna be there. You won't have to talk to anybody you don't like." Harmony kissed the top of Morgan's head. Morgan's brown curls were pulled back into a braid, because when it was down, her hair was absolutely impossible to keep in place.

When Harmony and Meredith decided to have kids, they spent countless hours researching and contemplating whether adoption or in vitro fertilisation was the best choice. They eventually decided on in vitro, but wanted someone they knew to be the donor. Darren, being his willingly-helpful self, volunteered without a second thought. Thus was born Harmony and Meredith's beautiful baby girl, Morgan.

Morgan was very shy around most people but a select few. Namely, Team Starkid. She had dark brown curly hair. Morgan also sang and played piano and guitar very well for her age, having inherited the musical genius from Darren and Meredith. Most of all, Morgan loved her mommies with all her heart. It made her mad when she heard stories about when her mommies were kids, and they got teased for liking other girls. It was such an abstract idea. She didn't understand why people would think like that.

Meredith buckled Morgan into her carseat, and off they went to the wedding of their best friends.

* * *

><p>The newly weds walked out into the middle of the floor, holding hands. They were surrounded by their friends who had attended the wedding, all eyes on them. They started dancing as the slow music began.<p>

"What are they doing, Mommy?" Morgan asked Meredith quietly, so as not to disrupt the seemingly important moment.

"They're having their first dance as husband and wife, Morgs."

_I wanna dance too!_ Morgan thought. She quickly made sure her mommies weren't looking and ran out into the middle of the room with Jaime and Brian.

"Hi Uncle Brosenthal! Hi Auntie Jaime! Can I dance with you?" Morgan inquired as the room rippled with suppressed giggles.

"Why of course you can, Morgan!" Brian said and picked the little girl up.

"Wheee!" Morgan exclaimed as Brian spun her around. "Do you like being married, Uncle Brosenthal?" She asked him.

"I love it, sweetie." Brian replied and kissed her forehead. "Now you go tell your mommies how much fun you had, alright?" Brian set Morgan down and she ran back towards the crowd.

"Hey Leah!" Morgan said as she ran up to Lauren and Brian's eldest daughter. "Do you know where my mommies are?" She asked the nine-year-old.

"Uhhmm..." Leah said as she looked around the crowded room. She pulled her long blonde curls over her right shoulder, as she always did with her hair. "I think they're talking to my mom and dad over there." She pointed to a cluster of adults all holding small children.

"Okay! Thanks Leah! Bye Elizabeth!" Morgan waved to Leah's four-year-old sister, who was distracted studying the ends of her golden-brown hair, and ran off towards her parents.

"Mommies! Mommies! Did you see me dancing?" Morgan asked them as she ran up to her moms.

"We sure did, Coco Puff. Was it fun?" Harmony said as she bent down to talk to the excited child.

"I had loads of fun!" Morgan said, bouncing up and down.

"That's awesome! Uncle Brosenthal sure is a good dancer, isn't he?" Morgan nodded enthusiastically. "Hey Morgan, I know what you'll really like. Do you wanna meet Uncle Darren and Auntie Charlene's new baby?"

Morgan's eyes widened to their full extent. "Yes! I love babies! Please Mommy? Pleaseeee?"

"Okay, lovely. Follow me." Harmony said as she stood up and held her hand out for the child to take. They walked through the crowd towards a small group surrounding Darren and Charlene, who were holding their new baby, Yvette.

"Awwww!" Morgan exclaimed when she saw Yvette. "She's so tiny! She's like Auntie Lolo!" The five-year-old said, referring to Lauren.

The whole group laughed at that comment.

"Come here, sweet girl." Lauren laughed and held her arms out to hug Morgan. Morgan ran and jumped into Lauren's arms. "Oof! You're getting so big!"

"I think you're just getting smaller. I haven't gained a pound in years." Morgan giggled.

Everyone who heard this was doubled over in laugher.

"She's five, right?" Darren choked out. "You girls are raising her well." He nodded to Harmony and Meredith.

"Okay, Morgs. Enough short jokes." Meredith laughed. "How about you go play with the other kids?" She pointed to a group of children, mostly younger than Morgan.

"Okay!" She ran off towards the group.

There were six children ranging from ages two to nine. Leah, nine, and Elizabeth, four, were Lauren and Brian Holden's daughters. Kate, or Katie as most people called her, five, was Joe Walker and Lindsay's daughter. Abigail, eight, was Elona and Derek's daughter. Gracie, three, was Joey and his wife Pagan's daughter. And Heather, two, was Julia's daughter. Morgan and these six children were all very close friends. They played for a little over an hour before parents started coming to take them home.

"Bye Morgan!" Abigail called. She grabbed her mother's hand as they left. "Don't forget to water your watermelons and feed your fish!" she said to Morgan before she walked out the door.

"Morgan, it's time to go sweetheart." Harmony called to her daughter, who was riding on Kate's back.

"But Mommy! I don't wanna go home yet!" Morgan complained loudly. "I like playing with Katie and Leah!"

"How about Katie and Leah come to our house soon?" Meredith suggested as she picked up her daughter.

"Yeah! Katie, you should come to my house sometime! You'll like it!" Morgan said to the dark-haired boy.

"Okay! That sounds fun! Bye Morgan!" Kate waved and ran away to go find Leah.

"I like my friends, mommies." Morgan yawned and rested her head on Meredith's shoulder as the family walked out to their car.

"You know who I like, Morgan?" Meredith asked the tired girl.

"Mommy?" Morgan suggested sluggishly.

Meredith and Harmony laughed. "I do like Mommy. But you know who else I like?" Morgan shook her head. "I like you, babygirl."

"I love you, Mommies." Morgan said, just as she fell asleep.

Meredith and Harmony smiled at each other.

"I love you, Harmony." Meredith said to her wife as she put their sleeping daughter into her car seat. She shut the door quietly, careful not to wake her.

"I love you too, Beautiful." Harmony smiled and placed her hands on the girl's waist. Meredith wrapped her graceful arms around Harmony's neck and leaned forward to rest her forehead on Harmony's.

"How did I manage to find someone as incredible as you?" Meredith asked Harmony.

"Team Starkid. It's magical." Harmony whispered back.

From that point on, Harmony and Meredith knew they would be together until the day they died.

From that point on, they lived **In Perfect Harmony**.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... This story is over! I'm sad now. Ermm, so, super thanks to Miss Morgan Tessler, for helping me with a lot of this. Same goes to Leah Moore for being so awesome in Computers class, and reading these chapters over and over again because I made her. My sister wants to be thanked. Thank you sister. Thanks so much guys! I loved writing this story! You guys are awesome with your reviews and such. STAY AHMAYZINN. (I love you all.)<strong>


End file.
